Déjame inundar tu soledad
by Sakuratsukamori
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Sirius, y Remus y hermione tienen algo pendiente que confesarse.....


Hola!!!!

Después de tanto tiempo por fin he conseguido mi gran reto: acabar mi primer Hermione – Remus. La verdad es que no he leído muchos fanfics de esta pareja, así que si mi fanfic se parece a algún otro, no lo he hecho a posta. Hace más de dos meses que lo tenía abandonado en la libreta porque no tenía tiempo ni inspiración para acabarlo.

Espero cualquier crítica o sugerencia, siempre va bien corregir los propios errores.

Déjame inundar tu soledad 

****

****

Verle es una tortura. Desde siempre, desde la primera vez que mis ojos se cruzaron con su delgada figura. Y no entiendo como sigo cuerda, como logro, día tras día seguir fingiendo, ocultando mis sentimientos. Y es que me duele en el alma, por él, por su triste y cansada sonrisa. Por esa mueca que a veces tanto le cuesta esbozar pero que siempre nos regala, pase lo que pase.

El silencio nos rodea, como de costumbre, y el rasgar continuo de las plumas acompaña nuestra soledad. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza, mesándose los cabellos, supongo que intentando entender la letra de algún alumno. No es la primera vez que me pide ayuda para corregir los trabajos atrasados, y espero que no sea la última. La verdad es que ya me lo esperaba. Llevamos más de un año así, siempre igual.

Flash Back

Después de clase, mientras todos recogen, reclama mi atención unos instantes. Yo me acerco a él, con la mirada firmemente anclada en la suya, intentando demostrar una determinación que no poseo. Él me respondes con una cansada sonrisa bailándole en los labios, observando mi caminar.

Cuando por fin llego me pide ayuda con voz baja y serena, evitando que el resto de alumnos se percaten de lo que me dice. Yo, con la presteza de aquel quien quiere restarse un merito inmerecido, te recuerdo que no estoy lo suficientemente cualificada para ello, y él, cauto y lisonjero me repite lo mismo de siempre:

- Si tú no estas cualificada, me tomo una tisana de luparia.

Sonrío, complacida por el halago pero contrariada por el chiste cruel que se acaba de lanzar a si mismo, mientras le aseguro no faltar a la "cita", en su despacho, a la misma hora de siempre. Asiente con la cabeza, agradeciendo mi ayuda en silencio, mientras se alegra de haber descubierto mi punto débil, el orgullo.

Y yo, riéndome amargamente de mi misma, me repito una y otra vez que se equivoca. No es orgullo, es amor. Un amor tan prohibido como imposible, que me está vetado por el abismo que nos separa.

Fin del Flash Back

De golpe me doy cuenta de que me he quedado absorta mirando al vacío, y de que él, tan perceptivo como siempre, me mira preocupado, buscando alguna señal de cansancio en mi rostro.

- ¿Estás bien Herm?

Herm. Es el único que me llama así. Y me gusta, no se puede llegar a imaginar cuanto me gusta.

- Si profesor, no se preocupe.

- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me ayudes si estás cansada. Con todo lo que tienes que estudiar... no se como soy tan egoísta de tenerte aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un vejestorio aburrido como yo. Podrías estar aprovechando tu tiempo libre para estar con Harry y Ron.

- Tranquilícese, estoy bien. Ese par tienen entrenamiento de quiddich, y yo soy una persona muy organizada con tiempo para todo.

Miento, para variar. No tengo tanto tiempo, ni soy tan organizada. Supongo que esta noche no podré dormir más de tres horas, pero algún sacrificio hay que hacer para obtener aquello con lo que sueñas. En cuanto a lo de las prácticas de quiddich... eso sí es cierto. Parece que a esos dos les importa más ese estúpido deporte que pasar tiempo con su amiga. Pero qué le vamos ha hacer, al fin y al cabo son hombres.

Por cierto, no me ha gustado eso de vejestorio aburrido. Si tan solo me dejara animarle un poco... Dios mío, creo que cada día estoy peor. Relájate Hermione, tus hormonas ya empiezan a descontrolarse otra vez.

- Si tú lo dices te creo. Y por cierto, te tengo dicho que no es necesario el uso de un tratamiento tan formal cuando estamos solos, me hace sentirme más viejo de lo que realmente soy. Aunque no se porqué insito tanto en ello. Siempre te digo lo mismo y siempre acabas volviendo a tratarme de usted. No hay nada que hacer contigo... eres demasiado disciplinada.

Lo sé. Pero es la única forma de contener mis sentimientos. Si me dejara tratarle con más confianza podría llegar a hacer cosas de las que luego me arrepentiría.

- Lo siento Remus... es la costumbre – le respondo con la sonrisa más inocente que puedo esbozar, restándole importancia al tema.

- Y entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Problema? – ahora si que ya no se de que me habla.

- Mujer... te has quedado mirando al vacío por espacio de más de un cuarto de hora. Ya sabes que si tienes algún problema siempre me lo puedes confiar.

Genial. Ahora tengo que buscar una excusa para justificar mi comportamiento. Una vez más he subestimado la intuición del lobo. Debo encontrar algo con lo que evadir el tema. La verdad es que no quedaría muy lícito eso de "Tranquilo profesor, solo estaba pensando en su preciosa y melancólica sonrisa"

- Oh, no, no es nada. Es solo que... no entiendo muy bien el trabajo. Ya te dije que no estaba lo suficientemente cualificada para realizar las tareas de un profesor altamente cualificado como tú.

Me mira con expresión sorprendida. La verdad es que el trabajo es bastante fácil ya que solo me hace corregir los de primero.¿Le habré decepcionado? Espero que no sea así, nada conseguiría herir tanto mi ego como un desprecio suyo. Pero entonces su expresión cambia, y su sonrisa se relaja.

- Vaya... entonces este es mi turno de tomarme una tisana de luparia – dices riéndote bajito mientras te recuestas en tu viejo butacón y me miras fijamente – espero que en grandes cantidades pierda su efecto, porque sino vas a tener que acabar de corregir todos los trabajos tú solita.

Me parte el corazón oírle decir esas palabras.

- Ah...Remus. ¿Porqué te mortificas tanto?¿Porqué insistes en hacerte daño a ti mismo?

Él me vuelve a mirar sorprendido. Estoy segura de que nunca le había hablado con tal naturalidad, pero no lo he podido evitar, me ha salido del alma. La confianza es una mala costumbre que se va adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo.

Espero ahora un reproche, un gesto contrariado ante tal intrusión de su intimidad. Sin embargo no ocurre nada. Ahora es él quien pierde la mirada en el infinito mientras aquella triste sonrisa persiste tenuemente en sus labios. Maldita sonrisa, estoy empezando a odiarla. En estos momentos ya me parece hasta un gesto cínico.

Aguardo pacientemente una respuesta por su parte, pero sigue sin reaccionar. Temo haberme metido donde no debía, haber roto la pequeña complicidad que nos une, haberme quedado sin nada. Cuando pierdo toda esperanza y me dispongo a volver de forma resignada al maldito trabajo, me sorprendo al oír su voz en un tono poco habitual en él, más profundo y ahogado que de costumbre, quizás más parecido a la exteriorización de un pensamiento que la articulación de una mera información.

- Porque es la única forma de seguir adelante. De seguir viviendo con la maldita bestia que me consume por dentro sin rendirse a la locura. Debo perder la esperanza de vivir, porque la vida me ha dado la espalda tantas veces que una nueva decepción sería insoportable.

Ya hace un tiempo que me estaba dando cuenta de que la persona más importante de mi existencia estaba pasando por el peor momento de la suya. Pero nunca llegué a pensar que la situación fuera tan crítica. Ilusa de mi... Creía que con mi dedicación y mi compañía había conseguido mejorar algo en su estado de ánimo. Más quisiera.

Quedan poco más de cinco días para la luna llena, y se te ve más cansado de lo normal, es decir, más de lo que sueles estarlo en estas situaciones. Y eso me preocupa. Y mucho. Faz pálida, ojeras profundamente marcadas, ojos vidriosos y gesto cansado.

Y es verdad que cada vez lo lleva peor. Desde la muerte de Sirius, el lobo se revela cada plenilunio con más fuerza, dominado por la furia y cada noche más sediento de venganza. Ni la poción matalobos consigue mitigar el dolor desgarrador que siente dentro del alma. Cada vez necesita más tiempo para recuperarse y durante el resto del mes su estado es invariable: una mezcla de pesadumbre y resignación junto a grandes dosis de melancolía.

Tengo que hacer algo por él, o su alma torturadas se irá consumiendo poco a poco, sin tregua ni concesión.

- Esa no es la única forma de seguir adelante Remus. Aun hay mucho por lo que luchar. Soy consciente de que la vida no te ha tratado tan bien como lo merece alguien como tú, pero abandonar ahora sería un insulto a tu voluntad.

- Te equivocas Herm. Alguien como yo no merece ser tratado bien. Pensé que podría sobrellevarlo, que no sería más que una enfermedad como cualquier otra. ¡Dios! Que hipócrita fui. Tendría que haber hecho caso de aquellos que me lo advirtieron tantas veces, tendría que haber abandonado hace mucho tiempo.... Así al menos no sufriría por el dolor de la felicidad perdida.

- ¡Pero entonces no habrías conocido a  Sirius, ni a James ni a Lily! Te habrías perdido todos los buenos momentos en Hogwarts, las risas con los amigos...

- ¡Y que más da! – explotó Remus con furia – ¿Qué me queda de todo aquello?¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Todos están muertos! Todos se han alejado de mi lado.... Tendría que haber sido yo el primero en morir, no ellos....

Sus ojos dorados dejan escapar lágrimas rebeldes que surcan las pálidas mejillas sin pedir permiso, abriéndose paso entre la rabia, la angustia y la frustración. Me siento impotente ante tal actitud. Es la primera vez que el hombre amable que conozco muestra de forma tan abierta su vulnerabilidad.... Sinceramente, no me sorprende. Todos necesitamos desahogar nuestros sentimientos en algún momento determinado, y esta generalización engloba también a la persona más afable de toda la comunidad mágica.

Necesito hacer algo. No puedo quedarme aquí como una tonta viendo llorar al hombre más valiente que conozco, al que más ha sufrido y al que más quiero. Cuando me doy cuenta, una determinación antes desconocida hace presa de mi conciencia y me encuentro a su lado, casi sin proponérmelo.

Su rostro, aun húmedo por las lágrimas, se vuelve hacia mí. No hay vergüenza en sus pupilas, y ya no queda nada de la rabia que hasta hace un momento predominaba en su persona. Solo desprende la infinita tristeza de aquel que ha perdido la esperanza de vivir. Para quien respirar no es más que un acto reflejo.

¡Dios mío Remus! ¡Déjame ser el motivo de tu existencia, deja que te haga recobrar la ilusión de vivir!

Y como antes, casi sin saber como, cojo un pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas. Él solo se queda mirándome, clavando sus bellos ojos en los míos. Y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Sin darme cuenta, me siento encima de sus rodillas y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Las palabras fluyen entre mis labios sin control. No soy yo quién habla, es mi propio corazón que ha tomado las riendas del momento.

- Remus... Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por los que te quieren. Harry también ha sufrido muchísimo, y en estos momentos eres lo único que le mantiene en contacto con los despojos de su pasado. Eres la única figura paterna que le queda para apoyarse, para no sentirse solo en este mundo de guerras y horror. En estos dos años que has pasado con él te ha cogido mucho cariño, tanto como el que tuvo por Sirius, o incluso más, si me permites opinar. Ron también te aprecia mucho.... ¡Todos los Weasley te quieren con locura! Y los alumnos de esta escuela casi te veneran. Eres uno de los pocos profesores que cae bien a todo el mundo, incluso a los Slytherin. Y después también está....

- ¿Y tú?

Me quedo paralizada al oír su voz. Aun tengo apoyada la cabeza en su pecho y la resonancia en esta posición es enorme. No me esperaba esa pregunta, ha sido un golpe bajo. Aunque debería haber tenido en cuenta su increíble perspicacia y su intuición lobuna. Estoy perdida, estoy... entre la espada y la pared.

Me incorporo un poco sin bajar aun de encima suyo y le miro directamente a los ojos. Noto como mi pulso se acelera y mi respiración con él. Sería un momento perfecto para declararle mi amor. Para acabar de una vez por todas con esta farsa que llevo arrastrando desde hará ya más de dos años. Pero sé que no lo haré, que seguiré ahogando mis sentimientos en las mentiras. A no ser que....

- ¿Y yo qué?

- Y tú...¿Qué sientes por mí?

 -  Yo también te aprecio muchísimo. Tanto como Harry te aprecia a ti.

- ¡Vamos Herm! – me replica sin apartar su mirada de la mía – sabes que no me refiero a eso. Sabes perfectamente a qué tipo de sentimiento me refiero.

... a no ser que me obliguen a ello.

Me quedo muda, no se qué responder. He imaginado tantas veces esta idílica situación que no asimilo el echo de que esté ocurriendo de verdad. En esos sueños, el chico siempre acaba besando a la chica mientras suena una triste melodía de violín para crear ambiente.

Pero esto es la vida real, y yo no quiero cargar a Remus con más preocupaciones de las que ya tiene, no quiero añadir a su pesado fardo de problemas el de una adolescente enamorada. Tengo claro lo que le voy a decir. Ahora... ¿ Seré capaz de distinguir realidad de ficción?

- Lo que yo sienta por ti Remus, no tiene ningún tipo de importancia. El corazón de cualquier muchacha de mi edad es tan complejo que ni nosotras mismas lo comprendemos. No te preocupes por lo que yo sienta. Seguro que estaré bien.

Rezo porque me haya creído y todo siga como hasta ahora, con mi corazón roto pero sin que él tenga que sufrir por una preocupación más. Espero con ansias la respuesta que no tarda en llegar, acompañada por una mirada de..... ¿ Dolor ?

- ¿Porqué te empeñas en mentirme pequeña prefecta? Te equivocas, como pocas veces haces en tu vida. Sí podría aguantar sobre mi conciencia el peso de una adolescente enamorada.

Me quedo de piedra por enésima vez en el día de hoy. Lo que acaba de decir tiene varias lecturas, pero la más evidente es....

- Si Hermione, legermancia – admite con voz cansada después de un breve suspiro.

Dios, dios, dios.... en la que me acabo de meter. Solo me queda una opción: salirme por la tangente.

- ¿Y desde cuando hace que dominas esa difícil rama de la magia? Creía que solo el profesor Snape.....

- Oh.. realmente no hace mucho... – responde él siguiéndome el juego – Desde la... desde la muerte de Sirius, Dumbledore creyó oportuno que todos los miembros de la orden aprendieran legermancia para detectar mortifagos y para defendernos mejor. Empezamos las clases con Severus ese mismo verano y en estos momentos, el noventa por ciento de los miembros de la orden lo dominan a la perfección.

No me lo puedo creer. La Orden, con la que llevo tanto tiempo vinculada, lleva casi dos años practicando legermancia delante de mis narices ¡Y yo sin enterarme! Me hiere profundamente el orgullo. Aunque por el momento dicho orgullo puede esperar. En estos momentos hay algo que me inquieta mucho más. No se si seré capaz de seguir con este juego estúpido de omisiones y mentiras. Estoy al borde del abismo.

Los colores de mis mejillas se hacen más que evidentes... si Remus lleva un buen rato leyendo mi mente, la situación en la que me encontraba hace unos instantes ( sentada en su regazo) ya no podrá tildarse de paterno-filial, como me lo justificaba a mi misma. Ni tampoco como un arrebato de lástima por él. Lo que, obviamente, convierte mi posición actual en algo un tanto violento. Dios... esto se me escapa de las manos... Solo me queda afrontar lo que venga con dignidad.

- Y... ¿Desde cuando llevas leyendo mi la mente?

Su dulce mirada se posa en mi. Ya ha perdido todo asomo de tristeza y vuelve a ser el amable profesor que todos aprecian.

- Es la primera vez que lo hago. – me responde con absoluta tranquilidad – Sé que lo más probable es que no me creas, y estás en todo tu derecho de no hacerlo. Nunca me había atrevido a violar de esta forma en tu intimidad. Pero esta vez... ha sido diferente, simplemente no he podido evitarlo.  El contacto visual era muy fuerte, y tus sentimientos demasiado intensos.... Ha sido todo como oírlo en voz alta y clara.

- Entonces tú... tú....

Trago saliva lentamente. Creo que el color rojo que tiñe mi rostro ha pasado a adquirir una palidez extrema. Todo mi cuerpo a empezado a temblar y siento que mi garganta está demasiado seca. Él, en cambio, permanece impasible, con sus ojos dorados clavados en los míos y la sonrisa amable bailándole en la comisura de los labios.

Veamos.... estoy encima de sus rodillas, a menos de veinte centímetros de su afable rostro y a más de cinco metros de la puerta del despacho. Teniendo en cuenta que la mesa es de madera sólida y ésta raramente se deja traspasar, lo tengo bastante difícil para echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero debo hacerlo. Me siento acorralada, tengo que huir de aquí. Soy incapaz de enfrentarme a lo que ya es inminente.

Me muevo un poco, alejándome de él con intención de salir corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Pero para mi sorpresa, sus manos cálidas me retienen sobre su regazo, sosteniéndome por la cintura. Peligroso. Muy peligroso.

- No te vayas por favor... no huyas tú también.

- Remus.....

Noto como las manos que me sostienen por la cintura empiezan a temblar. Sus ojos dorados vuelven a derramar lágrimas saladas, y su amble sonrisa vuelve a ser como un gesto expiatorio de la pena que guarda su corazón.

- La orden se ha llevado todo lo que más amaba, todo lo que era importante en mi miserable vida, mi mundo, mi todo. Cuando Sirius murió, sentí el mundo quebrarse por la mitad. Era la constatación de que ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue una existencia feliz. Pero gracias a la misma orden que me lo ha arrebatado todo, y a la que sin embargo no guardo ningún rencor, he descubierto aquello que no me atrevía a preguntar. -  Remus hizo una ligera pausa, tomando con su mano mi barbilla y obligándome a centrar la mirada que yo había desviado, llena de vergüenza, en sus cansados ojos. – Ahora que sé que mi sentimiento es correspondido... quédate a mi lado. No te alejes nunca de mí. No me abandones nunca jamás.

Y antes de poder asimilar sus palabras, me atrae hacia él y noto como mis labios son acariciados por los suyos, dulces como la miel pero con sabor a chocolate. Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando siento su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrelazarse con la mía. Sus manos recorren mi espalda, acariciándola gentilmente. Un escalofrío recorre toda la longitud de mi cuerpo, mandando descargas eléctricas por cada centímetro de mi ser. Un cúmulo de sensaciones se agolpan en mi ser, y sin poderlo aguantar un instante más, una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Él se da cuenta, y deja de besarme, limpiando la maldita lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

- Shhhh... no llores Herm – me susurra al oído abrazándome fuertemente – no te voy a obligar a hacer nada de lo que no estés dispuesta.

Y por enésima vez en mi vida, maldigo la estupidez de mis sentimientos.

- No es por tu culpa Remus... ha sido la emoción de sentir que por fin, aquello que tanto he anhelado siempre, se ha hecho realidad. Te amo, y hace mucho tiempo que estaba esperando este momento. Estoy dispuesta a todo. Quiero ser tuya, quiero significar algo importante para ti.

Él me mira con ojos tiernos y sinceros. Me siento a salvo a su lado, quisiera que este momento durara una eternidad.

- Yo también te quiero Herm. Hace mucho tiempo que eres mi único vínculo con la realidad, que eres mi único bote salvavidas. Quiero convertirte en la mujer más feliz del mundo, y no pararé hasta conseguirlo. No me importa lo que digan los demás, ni siquiera  tengo miedo de perder mi empleo. Solo quiero estar junto a ti.

Ahora soy yo la que me inclino sobre sus labios y los muerdo lentamente. Pronto su boca pasa a besar mi cuello, dejándome notar su aliento cálido y húmedo. A medida que la repentina confianza recientemente adquirida nos permite atrevernos a descubrir aquello que tanto ansiamos, nos damos cuenta de que el sillón se nos queda pequeño. De repente noto como Remus me alza en brazos, y sin dejar de besarme ni un instante, me lleva hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, anexo a su despacho, lugar que siempre deseé conocer y que nunca tuve oportunidad.

Y mientras aquel a quién siempre había considerado un ángel inalcanzable, despojado de sus alas y condenado a una maldición inmerecida, me deposita en su lecho de sábanas doradas y sus firmes manos acarician cada rincón de mi cuerpo, siento que por fin he encontrado aquella paz que andaba buscando desde que mi alma empezó a sentirse parte de algo más grande que la simple existencia. La seguridad de sentirse amada para siempre y por el ser más bello de la creación.

Hola!!!! ¿ Os ha gustado? Espero que si. La verdad es que es mi primer fanfic no slash, y como tampoco he leído muchos de estos, no tengo ni idea si me habrá quedado bien o mal, excesivamente pasteloso o simplemente demasiado inverosímil.

Se que la descripción psíquica de los personajes no se adhiere mucho a la de los libros de J.K. Rowling, pero hay que tener en cuenta que sitúo la escena unos años más tarde, cuando Hermione, ha madurado mucho más y Remus está abrumado por la magnitud de su desgracia.

Bueno, y esto es todo. A ser felices, a ver la tercera película con una buena ración de palomitas y a preparar la venganza contra Cuarón por poner a un Remus tan horrible!!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remus. Muerte a la rata traidora!!!!!


End file.
